


Grocery Store

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Frodo Baggins is the biggest Bagginshield shipper of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on hobbitunderthemountain's tumblr  
> If anyone wants to expand this to something multi chaptered they are welcome to.

"Cuse Me, Cuse Me, Thorin turned around to see a little boy that looked like he walked out of a magazine, ’Could you reach those cookies for me?"

"Where are your mother and father?" Thorin found himself reaching for the cookies even as he slightly panicked over the missing child.

"Mommy and Daddy are dead." 

"Frodo! Oh Thank God you are allright you really must not run off like that!" Thorin was still recovering from the bomb the little boy dropped when the cutest man, was it okay to refer to a grown man as cute?, came running towards them.

"Uncle Bilbo this nice man reached the cookies for me, Nice man would like to marry my uncle? He is lonely. He is good cook! Can you cook?"

The adorable man was now bright red, and Thorin suddenly could not help but wonder if that lovely blush spread anywhere else on the stranger’s body.

"Frodo, thank the man for getting the cookies for you and let’s go."

"So what can you cook? Thorin decided then and there he was not letting this man get away without at least a dinner date.

Choosing to completely ignore his nephew’s comment about marriage he decided embarrassment was not a reason to be rude. It did not hurt that the man had the bluest eyes he had ever seen.”Well I run a pub called the Green Dragon, it has been in my family for years, I cook a mix of English, Welsh, and Scottish cuisine as well as my family recipes.”

"I just moved here. How is tomorrow night?"

As his Uncle Bilbo and the handsome stranger exchanged numbers Frodo knew he had asked the right man for help, he couldn't wait to be the ring bearer at the wedding.


End file.
